Tempestuous
by 9science
Summary: They were nearly friends once; duty made them enemies. He is fire and resolve, the last scion of an infamous clan, oath-bound to Konoha and tied to it irrevocably by those he calls family. She is the oldest child and only daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage— the desert incarnate, both beautiful and deadly. Will their paths cross again? (Shameless Sasuke/Temari, Transposed 'verse.)


**Tempestuous**

 **A Transposed Interlude**

* * *

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.  
_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride,  
And I'm so dizzy— don't know what hit me— but I'll be alright._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

(This little piece of shameless Sasuke/Temari shipping is alllll mine, however. Blame the muse. Also, as a note, you are going to be massively confused if you don't read **Transposed** first.)

* * *

Even now, well over a year since they first met, she still doesn't know what to think of him. _If anything, it's gotten_ _worse_ _._ Stifling a groan, Temari slumps in her favorite papasan chair, resting her chin on bent knees, and covers her face with her hands.

 _It's just a stupid, childish crush._ She tries to reason with herself. _You live in rival villages— Konoha and Suna have yet to negotiate an alliance after the Orochimaru Fiasco. All that the higher-ups have managed to hash out so far is a ceasefire._ Though there are whispers that negotiations are going well.

But it's hard to not like Sasuke. The Uchiha has proven surprisingly honorable, for a ninja. A few weeks after the ceasefire had successfully been negotiated between their villages, a ninja courier had delivered a small, square package that contained enough money to cover the repairs that her favorite battle fan required after their fight in the chuunin exams. To be honest, it more than covered the materials necessary; she'd done the repair work herself. She didn't really need the money, but the thought was... sort of sweet.

There's that slightly infuriating note, too. It had been tucked away at the bottom of the box. _**Want to spar the next time we meet? We can get mochi afterwards.**_ Brief, but the Uchiha was obviously interested in keeping in contact.

 _It's difficult to dislike a guy that keeps his promises, even after you try to kill him._

Another despondent groan reverberates around her room. _Kami above— have I completely lost my mind?!_

As far as she's been able to observe, given their limited interactions, the Uchiha is— a lot like her, actually. Popular, but isolated. A capable ninja, with a sharp mind and sharper tongue. Protective of the people he sees as friends and family. Loyal to his village... _And he's not bad on the eyes, either,_ Temari thinks, a mild blush dusting her tan cheeks.

And Sasuke had let her take her little brothers and flee back to Suna after Gaara was defeated by the Uzumaki... by Naruto. Even injured, Sasuke should have tried to capture them. Probably would have succeeded, too, as all he needed to do was stall until more backup arrived. The siblings could have been valuable hostages, useful for extracting concessions from Suna.

It was sweet. Really foolish, but sweet.

"Damn it!" _You're fighting a losing battle there, Temari._ "Damn it..."

It's time like these that she feels it the most, the lack of a mother. _Something else we have in common now, I guess. Though being an orphan isn't all that different than having a Kage for a Father; he was certainly absent enough._

A knock on the door rouses her from her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Mari-nee, you okay?" Kankuro sounds a bit... hesitant. Understandable; she'd practically emasculated him a few days ago when he'd disturbed her morning kata with tessenjutsu.

 _It wasn't on_ _purpose_ _! He just startled me._

The blush makes a rapid reappearance. To be honest, this whole Uchiha mess is making her more short-tempered than usual. "M'fine. Just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself," the puppeteer drawls, his tone sardonic, "We've got a mission in the morning; maybe it'll be something interesting, for once. Sleep well."

"... I am so going to kick his ass the next time we spar." She murmurs resolutely, rising to go finish her evening routine. "With tessen, to add insult to injury."

Shaking her head, she starts removing the ties in her hair, turning her mind back to the Uchiha problem.

 _Well, if Suna and Konoha negotiate a full alliance, I suppose I could write to him? Or maybe request a mission near Konoha?_

She shakes her blond locks loose and combs through them with her hands. _Is it worth the effort, though? If I go out of my way to pursue a friendship with him— this could turn into another Michiro incident._ Michiro, a fellow Suna genin she'd sort-of liked, mostly because he actually managed to speak coherent sentences in her presence instead of either blanching in terror or stuttering like a buffoon, had tried to use her relationship with the Kazekage to his advantage. He also somehow managed to run afoul of Gaara in the process. Needless to say, there was no Michiro in the Suna shinobi forces anymore.

 _Aa! Why am I agonizing over a guy I'll probably never speak to again?!_

* * *

I have a mild dilemma. I allow myself to brood a little, edges of my mouth curving downward in a slight scowl, while indulging in my favorite blend of green tea. A plate that had once been filled with several varieties of dango, shared with my current guest, sits empty on the coffee table in front of us.

"So, gloomy face, now that you've buttered me up using dango— who told you that Anko-sensei got me hooked, by the way? What's bothering you?"

Suppressing a sigh, I take another sip of my tea. "Mitarashi Anko is well known to practically worship the food. How could she not get you addicted?"

"I noticed you didn't answer the important question; what has you in such a broody mood?" Ino smirks, twirling a leftover stick around her index finger in a show of dexterity. "Is it a girl, maybe? Your Suna sweetheart?"

"Ino, Temari can barely be called my friend, let alone my sweetheart." _Considering Naruto and I spent an impressive amount of chakra trying to incapacitate her little brother after I demolished her in the arena._ "We're friendly acquaintances at best. And it would be hard to judge how much of that was an attempt to ferret out Intel for the chuunin exams, on both our parts."

"Pull the other one. It's got bells on it." Ino deadpans, then rapidly shifts her expression to feline smile, "No, really. Have you heard back from her?"

"No." _But that hardly means anything._ While I know she received the funds I sent, it's not like we can communicate without there being at least  some questions asked regarding village loyalty. "Does it matter? It's not as if we have a way to correspond, considering the current state of Suna-Konoha relations."

The smile widens, "So, you're not going to deny you like her?"

"She could be a good friend, I think. And a useful ally, considering her connections." _Besides, if Naruto is going to befriend Gaara— and he already_ _has_ _according to his letters— then why not make friends with the rest of the so-called Suna Siblings?_

"Hmmmm. But I bet that's not why you spent time considering the implications of writing to her!" Ino grins, practically vibrating in her seat, "Aww, but it's so cute that Sasuke-kun is growing up and noticing girls!" She wipes an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Channeling Kakashi-sensei, Ino-chan? Should Shino and I get you a set of little orange books for your birthday?" She sputters in response, but I ignore it and continue, "Despite what you think, I've been aware of the existence of girls for some time." I answer with mock-seriousness. _Probably longer than you expect._

Then, with a roguish smirk, "Nothing wrong with noticing girls— kunoichi or no." _Although political considerations necessitate pursuing a kunoichi if I want a serious relationship. Courting a civilian girl would just put her in danger. That said, one's wife or husband should be your best friend, and I'd want someone I can spar with._ "I just happen to have discerning taste, unlike some people." _...Am I trying to justify my interest in Temari to myself?_

"Besides... Don't you remember? I have no interest in dating 'till I'm a bit older anyway."

Ino replies by sticking her tongue out at me.

"Really mature, Ino-chan."

"I am always the paragon of maturity, Sasuke-kun."

"I noticed." Shaking my head, I finish my tea. "Anyway, thanks for meeting me for lunch. I have to get going; mission assignment this afternoon. Solo, so probably a delivery. Might be out of the village for a while, depending on what and where. Tell Shino when he gets back?"

I requested a solo mission to give myself some quiet time to sort out my thoughts about... well, everything. Akatsuki and Itachi. Naruto's training trip, and if Jiraiya could be trusted to look out for him properly. What, if anything, do I feel for Temari-chan, and I should do something about it?

 _Somehow... I think life would be much simpler if I stopped overthinking things. Then again, I might die more quickly, too._

"Naturally. Stay safe, and try not to reduce any opponents to tears inadvertently— only on purpose! Also, don't think I'm done interrogating you about Temari!"

I roll my eyes, but smile indulgently. "Perish the thought. I'll clean up before I head out on mission, so feel free to leave the plate where it is. Lock the door on your way out. You know, after you're done mooching off my hospitality, yeah?"

Ino laughs and waves me away, "Sure, sure. See you later, Sasuke."

The B-rank assignment that awaits me at the mission desk is a bit of a surprise, I'll admit. More so, that it is given to me by the Hokage. A scroll to deliver to Sunagakure— a final draft of the alliance treaty for them to revise and, hopefully, agree to. It is a solo mission because one runner will, theoretically, attract significantly less attention than a team. Although it would be better if it was the time of year that trade caravans pass through Konoha on the way to Suna—then I could have been part of a team guarding merchants, and still deliver the scroll. _Though_ _I suppose this isn't something that can wait._

 _But, why me? Why not a jounin?_

 _... Is the Hokage trying to play matchmaker, or am I finally starting to reach truly ridiculous levels of paranoia?_

"Aa. Thank you for the opportunity, Hokage-sama."

The elderly man smiles, "Hmm. I wouldn't have given the mission to you if I didn't think you capable, Sasuke-kun. Think of it as being in the interest of... fostering better relationships with Suna." Tsunade, standing behind him and to the right, barely stifles a snigger, corners of her lips twitching upwards. She's being trained as Sarutobi-sama's successor, I think. Although it's just as likely she's there to watch over his health— Hokage-sama recovered from his battle with Orochimaru very slowly. It's not really spoken of, but most in the shinobi forces expect he will transition from his position as Hokage after things with Suna stabilize. Probably within the year.

 _Never mind. Matchmaker, it is._ I stubbornly overlook the insinuation, "Hn. Then perhaps Naruto would have been a better choice; he seems to have become friends with Sabaku no Gaara."

"Ah, but Naruto wasn't raised in a noble clan." _Though_ _in a fairer world, he would have been._ "And he is away training, besides."

"Hn. As you say, Hokage-sama." I salute, retrieving the small storage scroll he offers to me and securing it in a pocket within my chuunin vest, beside my heart.

 _I'll have to set out tomorrow morning._

* * *

The beginning of my journey is easy, if not a little boring.

I set a comfortable pace that will have me in Suna after about a half a week of travel. It would take several weeks with a caravan. ...Or alternatively, about three days, pushing at a jounin speed with little to no rest. Thankfully, while my mission is important, it's not that time sensitive. It's more vital that I don't attract attention, and running full tilt for Suna would certainly attract the wrong sort.

 _I'll definitely reach the desert paths tomorrow._ The heat will slow me down, but traveling after sunset is unfavorable as well, since the markers that show the way are barely visible after night falls.

 _... Well, I have what I wished for: plenty of time to think._ Unfortunately, I don't know what to think, now that I have time to.I eventually settle on mulling over the least critical issue.

 _I'm definitely attracted to Temari. At the very least, as I mentioned to Ino, I'd like to befriend her. And I have few friends— so really, that says it all about the depth of my interest in her. Even given the fact we've only spoken a handful of times._

"But she might hold a grudge... Hn. I suppose I'll find out." _If nothing else, Naruto taught me to never give up. Not sure if this is a situation that it'd be applicable, though. He'd probably argue that it is, I think._

Several days into my journey, as I near the border of Hi no Kuni, the typical luck of anyone that's been a member of Konoha's infamous Team Seven, present or past, reveals itself.

 _I_ _really_ _should have expected this._

 _One, two, three, four— five?_ Five heartbeats, moving towards me at a rapid pace; they're boxing me in. Likely they've been following me for some time. Idly, I wonder if it's the scroll that is my mission— or me personally, that they're after.

The identities of my opposition become obvious as soon as they arrive. Four figures— though one has two heads— dressed in black and white, ornate purple belts tied in elaborate bows at the back. Oto headbands. I'm forced to slide to a stop, despite my attempts to weave around them as they approached.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Asks a purple-haired shinobi with two heads— _Ah. Sa- and Uu- something, I think? Something similar to conjoined twins, thus, two heartbeats. I wonder how interdependent they are... Will killing one brother consign the second to a slow death? Well. They're not_ _really_ _conjoined twins, I suppose. You know, Sasuke, this really isn't the time to indulge in your mad scientist tendencies._

"Hmft. He looks like trash to me, doesn't matter what his name is. Trash is trash." Mutters the fat one—Jiroubou.

A tan, six-armed boy replies, "No clue why Orochimaru-sama wants him. Kimimaro is much better, even if he is a terrifying asshole." _Kidoumaru, I think? My memory is starting to fade; it's time to review those notes I wrote when I woke from the coma._

A red-haired girl snorts, "The pale-haired bastard's got more than one foot in the grave already. Even a scum-sucking Konoha maggot like this is better."

 _Oh, but the amount of luck needed to encounter a batch of Orochimaru's minions on a_ _solo_ _mission? I might be rivaling Senju Tsunade._

I remain silent, eyes half-lidded, smirk playing across my lips.

"Hey. Are you mute, or just stupid, trash?"

 _Ah. There's my cue._ My eyes turn that particular shade of crimson, pupil splitting apart into three whirling tomoe.

"Hn. It's interesting that you think you need four on one odds to defeat me." _Five on one, really._

My focus is divided— weaving an insidious genjutsu, wriggling into the depths their minds. They'll be trying to 'convince' a hallucination of me for some time, I expect. Simultaneously, I intensify the flow of lightning chakra through my body.

 _Well, then. All I need is one misstep. So, how should I word this?_

Lips curling into a familiar toothy smirk, I wonder out loud, voice dripping with disdain,"So, the question is— low self-esteem or truly impressive levels of incompetence?" _The latter, in my opinion. Only an idiot makes eye contact with an Uchiha known to have an active sharingan._

"Why you—!" All four of them bristle at my words, but only Tayuya is hotheaded enough to move out of formation. _Good. I've caught all four, even their genjutsu specialist. Eliminate her, and they'll be more vulnerable. I should try to remove at least one more besides her. Hn… Who is more dangerous to me, ability wise?_

I take advantage of the opportunity my opponents have so kindly provided, **Raiton Step** activated to full strength with nary a gesture, boosting my speed and reflexes to a point that I leave behind an afterimage. Not that they see it; they're still confronting an illusory Sasuke.

Listening to them prattle on at an illusion with only half an ear— some insults regarding my home, drivel about Orochimaru's power, and so on, I palm a kunai.

A calculated throw— a strangled gurgle as the redhead goes down with a blade to the throat, instantly replaced with an illusionary copy within the genjutsu her teammates are trapped in. _And she considered herself a skilled genjutsu specialist? Hn._

The girl's heart struggles to compensate for the blood loss, verifying that her injury isn't an illusion, and I turn sharply, left hand glowing a faint green, focus moving to my next target.

 _Next._

A slap to the side of the neck for the two-headed teen— teens? — first the sleeping twin, just in case, then the one that appears to be the dominant brother. If the blood clots I've created in their carotid arteries don't kill them instantly upon reaching their brains, the pair will, at the very least, be crippled due to the strokes they'll suffer in a few minutes. _Unless the pair can assume their advanced cursed seal form... Assuming that form has regenerative properties, as theorized, and they can do so before permanent injury occurs._

Shifting my attention, I change the genjutsu slightly— illusory Sasuke will also decide a fight isn't worth it. _That should be enough to throw them off my trail for some time. I've already stalled too long._

 _Delivering this treaty is more important than testing my luck. Or, for that matter..._ I admit reluctantly to myself, _more important than feeding my ego, hn. While I could probably outthink and overpower the other two, especially with_ _those_ _eyes— not my style. Better to cut my losses this time._

A harsh sigh, as I focus on my ... strategic retreat away from the road, dashing towards Sunagakure. I can hear my opponents begin their pursuit, though they are at this point, far behind me already... and headed in the wrong direction.

I fight off a smirk at the yelling and misdirected jutsu. "You gutless coward! Come back here so I can end you!"

 _Oh yes,_ _that'll_ _make me slow down._ Adding more chakra to the technique, I boost my speed further, moving deeper into the woods— one of Orochimaru's bodyguards is an archer and one— _the same one maybe?_ — can spit spider webs. Eventually, they'll notice the genjutsu and start tracking me. Dodging though the trees should severely limit any long-distance attacks, and I can travel faster through the branches anyway.

The real problems will start once I finally reach Kaze no Kuni.

* * *

Several hours later, well into the desert that consumes most of Kaze no Kuni, I know my opponents are tracking me. They're still out of sight. Just at the edge of the range of **Eyes of the Raijuu** — necessarily limited as most of my focus is on maintaining **Raiton Step** without wasting chakra or electrocuting myself, and staying on the path that leads to Suna.

Unfortunately, one of them must have noticed the genjutsu relatively quickly, though they've hopefully wasted a massive amount of chakra trying to catch up... _Is one of them a sensor?_ Those typically see through genjutsu much faster. _Hn. At least I seem to have eliminated both the twins and the girl successfully._

The sun beams down, relentless in its assault. Sweat trickles down my body in rivulets, evaporating away with a soft hiss as it hits the sand. I slow slightly, taking a quick gulp from my canteen before resuming my, to be honest, frantic dash towards Sunagakure.

The desert is empty of life— or rather, most animals are sensible enough to avoid shinobi, and the path has remained empty of people so far. There is a trio of heartbeats perhaps a mile ahead of me, traveling at a relatively slow pace. Reasonable, considering the heat. Hopefully, it is someone willing to be either backup or a diversion, and not unlucky civilian travelers that will get caught in the crossfire.

The people I'd sensed ahead of me pause in their travel— _auspicious; probably shinobi, hopefully from Suna—_ and rapidly come into view, though Suna ninja's standard traveling attire, particularly the protective headgear, hides their identities until I'm relatively close.

Which is why I am rather startled when a tentacle of sand hooks around my left foot and lifts me into the air, the sand spreading quickly to envelop my legs below the knees, dragging me closer to the trio. _Shit!_ My heart just about jumps out of my chest. _Those three_ _?_ A closer look makes it rather obvious the trio of ninja I've almost literally run into are Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. _What are the chances? .._. _I don't know whether to be relieved or terrified— Sabaku no Gaara is absolutely the worst opponent to face in a desert._

I decide on a blasé approach. "Do you mind letting me down, Gaara-san? The sudden rush of blood to the head is a little disorienting, and I'd rather be on my feet when my exceptionally annoyed pursuers arrive."

"...Uchiha Sasuke." The red-headed sand user blinks, slowly. "Explain yourself."

Breathing a sigh of relief when I'm turned right-side up again and placed in front of the three siblings, I continue on blithely, "Do you mind if we put off the interrogation until later?" Nimble hands retrieve the pass that marks me as an envoy from Konoha from my chuunin vest, and flip it open with a flick of the wrist, "...As it is, the Oto ninja that have chased me for the past several hours will catch up within the next five to seven minutes." I tuck the pass away after all three of them have taken a look, and take a minute to catch my breath.

Kankuro smirks, "So, Uchiha, running from Oto ninja?"

 _Well, if we're set on wasting time..._ "A pleasure to see you again as well, Kankuro-san. Gaara-san... Temari-san." I offer each of the three a nod in greeting, and receive similar nods in response.

Focusing my attention on Kankuro, I arch a brow, "Hn. Since you asked so nicely... Five on one odds aren't the best, especially when facing what is likely an established team, with unknown abilities. Although I did remove three of them." _And I'm sure I could have taken out the rest of the team, it would have taken time. And the likelihood of injury would be high._ "And I'm on a delivery run to Suna." The implication being— whatever I'm delivering to Suna has priority, and now you've hindered my escape, you twit.

Kankuro remains silent, though his body language indicates mild embarrassment. Temari, standing beside him, grimaces, her expression apologetic, "Ah. Need a diversion?"

"...How about fighting together instead? They've probably blown through a lot of chakra following me." _I've certainly wasted a good third of my chakra running at that speed; and my technique is far more effective than standard chakra boosting._ "Even if you incapacitate both of them, permanently or otherwise... we'd be gambling that no one is lying in wait up ahead." _I'll owe you one._

Kankuro and Temari both glance over to Gaara, who nods solemnly. "Yes. Uzumaki Naruto would be upset if you were captured. So would my sister."

Temari chokes, fighting off a blush, "G-Gaara!"

"Hn. I did promise her a rematch." _And implied something similar to a date. Besides, she promised to show me around Suna if she had the chance. Considering her reaction... I suppose it's not a lost cause after all._

* * *

By the time Orochimaru's loyal minions are in view— the two of them that remain both alive and reasonably mobile anyway— I've managed to catch my breath, down some water and a tasteless meal bar, and the four of us have cobbled together a plan of action. Technically, said plan is 'let Gaara handle it.' Boring, but safe— not something I'm willing to argue with.

I smirk and wave to the pair, acting the perfect distraction as Gaara manipulates the sand beneath them. "Hmm... Back again?" The angry glowers I receive in reply are well worth the effort of dodging a flurry of webbing, spit at me by the six-armed youth.

"Bastard!" Kidoumaru growls in my direction, brandishing a crossbow. _Good_. _Keep your eyes on me, not the real threat._ The sand has already enveloped their feet, just a few seconds more...

"Oh, are we at the name-calling part of the battle? Well, then. Considering spiders typically produce silk from specific glands on their lower body..." Kankuro catches on quickly, sniggering, "Assface." Temari rolls her eyes, muttering "Boys."

Glancing in my direction, Kankuro mutters, sounding grudgingly impressed. "...Somehow, you've managed to become even more aggravating, Uchiha-san." An arrogant smirk, "It's a gift." _Bet Sensei would be proud._

Kidoumaru's indignant reply is cut off when both Oto shinobi are enveloped by a wave of sand. A burst of tainted chakra signals an attempt from our opponents to escape using their cursed seals. Gaara responds by clenching his hands into fists; this piles more constricting sand on top of the unlucky pair. Soon enough, the sand gains a distinct reddish tint, and the metallic smell of blood wafts from the pile. Gaara eyes the bloody sand for a few moments, then, apparently satisfied, turns away and resumes striding towards Sunagakure.

"Well. That was... massively underwhelming." I stretch, arms lifted towards the sky, cracking my spine. "Thanks again for the save."

Kankuro shrugs, "Expected, though. C'mon Uchiha, we should get going. We'll have to move at a decent speed if we want to make it to Suna before the gates close for the night."

"Hn." _That went... surprisingly well._ I shrug casually, and fall in line behind Gaara, walking beside Kankuro, Temari on his other side. "So have you got any recommendations on where to get dinner?"

* * *

So, this idea happened... In other news, Sasuke/Temari in the Transposed 'verse is pretty much a foregone conclusion. Sorry/Not Sorry.

I had the worst, most massive writer's block for this story... Having bypassed that hurdle, this shameless ficlet should be 2, maybe 4 chapters at the most. Unless the muses insist otherwise; you never know.


End file.
